All I Want For Christmas
by DwarfTorja
Summary: This story takes place on Christmas Eve, when things are getting festively serious at Blue Base. However, when Tucker seems unnaturally happy to Caboose, the young Spartan gets a little suspicious as well as upset. - Rated T for Language Caboose/OC. Church/Texas. Teeny tiny bit of Tucker/OC. Please R&R! It's appreciated! 3
1. That Special Something

**A/N:**** Happy Christmas! This is for the followers I've gained during "All is Hell That Ends Well", because you must support Tennessee and Caboose a little if you're still reading it, haha. I came up with this in a dream, and so I decided to write it down. It's gonna be short, and it's gonna be done across maybe a few days. I'll post and extra special something on Christmas, perhaps ... If you've all been good this year, anyway, hahaha! **

**I hope you enjoy this little tiny story! 3 -DT**

Chapter 1

That Special Something

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through Blue Base,

No Spartan was stirring, not even a trace.

The helmets were chucked on the floor with no care,

And tinsel hung loosely and free in the air.

Caboose was asleep and Church was not there,

Tucker had gone to sit on the stair.

Tex was awake but noise she not make,

And Tenn was with 'Boose, stroking his hair.

Okay, so it _was_ the night before Christmas, but there really was no Spartans stirring. All of the Blue Team was preparing for the big days ahead; Church was talking to Texas about where to put the tree for it was in the way of the corridor, while Tucker was talking to Tennessee about what she wanted for Christmas. Tennessee had refused to tell him, as it was impossible for her to have, despite how much Tucker insisted he would help. Caboose wasn't within the Blue base; he was sat outside on the roof of the Base, looking a little glum. His helmet was beside him, and his blonde hair shifted lightly in the delicate breeze that swept past him momentarily.

Out of all of the things one could wish for at Christmas, Michael J. Caboose chose the hardest thing, and it was only a single item. This particular thing, however, could not be found in any shop or market. There was only one of this particular things, and he wanted it so badly, he wrote a letter to Santa stating that he had been a _really_ good boy this year, and that he was in love with this item he desired so much, and he just simply had to have it; he didn't know if he could survive without it. Caboose was nervous at his very special proposition, as he was aware how rare it was, and the chances of him getting it were slim, but he didn't get his hopes up, and he kept wishing for that one thing.

Avery Williamson, probably better known as Agent Tennessee, wanted a similar kind of thing – one of a kind and painful to get. No one in Blue Base but her knew what it was, but she wasn't complaining – that was probably a good thing. Tucker still bothered her though, and she ended up pushing on his chest lightly, and smirking, before walking to the kitchen. Tucker followed her still, however, and got maybe a little too close to her, and when Church entered the kitchen with Texas behind him, he pretended to gag and punched Tuckers' shoulder.

"Give the lady some space!" He exclaimed, and Texas chuckled behind him. Both Church and Texas knew Tucker liked Tennessee quite a lot, but they also knew it was just another one of his silly crushes, so they teased him about it. Tennessee was cool about the whole idea, because she only had eyes for one other in the canyon. She knew it was going to hurt Tucker when he found out though, but she couldn't just date Tucker without liking him, that would be silly. When Church and Texas left, Tucker remained close to Tennessee, and was looking over her shoulder as she flicked through a magazine of some sort. Behind them, Caboose walked through the door, his helmet loosely in his left hand and a mug of strong tea in his right, he stopped walking when he noticed the two, his mouth gaping a little. Tucker turned and smiled at the cobalt soldier.

"Oh, hey, Caboose." Tucker looked extremely happy, Caboose observed, and considering the circumstances, there could only be one source of that. Tucker watched as the little Spartan's eyes widened, and he could see every little part of the soldier break down, one by one. First his eyes started to water, and then he appeared to go weak in the knees, before he started to breathe jaggedly. All of a sudden, Caboose's hands grew incredibly weak, and he dropped both his helmet and the mug of the remaining tea, a shattering noise of glass and metal echoing through the base, not just from the mug breaking, but the visor of his helmet smashed too. Tucker had held his breath from the moment he saw the soldier break down, and only now did he catch it, as Tennessee span around to look for the source of the noise, but only saw Caboose's back as he fled from the room before either of them could see his true feelings. Tennessee sighed, as Tucker began to pick up shards of glass from the floor, and she walked over to his helmet, kneeling down and picking it up. While she was kneeling, she turned the helmet and looked at the visor, her face falling as she noticed what the cobalt Spartan had done to his armour. She picked up the large pieces, before sweeping up the rest, putting the golden glass in the bin. Tucker approached her and shook his head sadly, while Tennessee stroked the sharp edges where the glass had shattered.

"It's my fault." He said, looking at the helmets damage. "I was too close to you. I should have known better." Tennessee raised an eyebrow, her azure eyes meeting his.

"What do you mean?" She questioned; her face was sincere, and she wanted to fix this – And that wasn't just the helmet. Tucker looked up at her shyly, and a smile hinted at his lips.

"I can't believe you don't know." He chuckled softly. Tennessee didn't like his stalling, and she looked back at the helmet, avoiding his eye contact.

"What don't I know?" She asked, her voice strangely tender, but contained a hint of hardiness. Tucker scratched the back of his head and scrunched his mouth up to one side.

"Caboose won't forgive me for this but …" He laughed to himself a little as he felt Tennessee get a little annoyed. "He really, really likes you."


	2. He What?

Chapter 2

He What?

"He really, really likes you." Tennessee started at the aqua Spartan, frozen, her eyes fixated on him, and he flinched under her glare. "Is there something wrong with that?" He asked nervously, and Tennessee looked away, and shook her head.

"No." She replied bluntly, and stood up, heading towards the door. "I just wish he had told me sooner." Tuckers heart kind of sank, but he knew this kind of remorse anyway, so he smiled. "At least I know what to give him for Christmas. If you'll excuse me, I have a visor to fix." Tucker nodded to the Freelancer as she gave him a smile and walked out of the room. It was okay – It really was. Caboose needed Tennessee, and as much as the aqua Spartan hated to admit it, he hated seeing Caboose so down about something, and he just couldn't break the little Spartans heart like that.

Tennessee placed the shattered helmet on her desk in her room next to her own, before exiting her room and turning to knock on Cabooses door. The Freelancer hesitated, and furrowed her brow before pressing her ear up against the thin metallic door. Soft and quiet sobs came from the cobalt soldiers' room, so she carefully cracked open the door, peering in cautiously; the same three words were being repeated in between sobs.

"It's not fair … It's …It's not fair …" The dark armoured Freelancer stepped delicately into the room, gently closing the door behind her, in which Caboose heard the click to and he turned his head – his eyes were red, as were his cheeks, and his hair was all messed up – a sign that he had been stressed out, running his hands through the blonde mess. His bloodshot azure eyes met hers, and Tennessee felt herself feeling a little weak under his trembling gaze; she probably would have fallen over if she wasn't leaning against the door.

"T- T- Tenn …" Caboose managed to stutter, sniffing a little. Tennessee moved towards him, outstretching a hand to wipe a tear from his cheek before she sat beside the snivelling soldier. "Wh- Why are you n- not with T- Tucker?" He stammered, and Tennessee put a hand on the little Spartans shoulder, and then moved it to his other, her arm around him.

"Because him and I are not together, Caboose." The Freelancer whispered, and Caboose blushed a little.

"But you were so close to him." Caboose rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes, wiping away any remaining tears, and then looked up at the brunette Freelancer carefully – she had a smile hinting at her lips.

"That was his fault." Tennessee murmured. "He admitted that himself. You should also know now how bad of a flirt he is." Caboose stifled a single chuckle, looking away. "By the way, when you dropped your helmet, the visor smashed." She added casually, and the cobalt Spartan looked back at her.

"Oh, no!" He exclaimed, "Is it bad?" Tennessee shook her head.

"The amount of times I've had to fix visors at the Freelancers Headquarters is phenomenal." She smiled at the little Spartan. "It's in good hands – I'll fix it, promise." Caboose looked into the Freelancers eyes, almost as though he was searching for something, but then he smiled.

"Thank you, Tennessee." His tone of voice had changed, and it was soft. He also seemed as though a bit of sense had been knocked back into him, too, Tennessee noted. "It really does mean a lot to me. You're a good friend." Tennessee wrapped her arms around the cobalt Spartan, and his face turned into a bright shade of embarrassment, before returning the gesture.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Caboose." She whispered, still hugging him tightly. "I'll never let you go, ever. It would kill me to have to watch you walk away." Caboose teared up again, and he squeezed her tightly in his arms.

"Tennessee, I …" He trailed off and then sighed. "I feel the same. You're the only person who hasn't hurt me around here." Tennessee laughed, and turned her head so she could subliminally take in Cabooses scent – He smelt like a mixture of milk chocolate and orange juice. It was strange, but it smelt so nice at the same time.

"No one will hurt you ever again, Caboose." She murmured against him. "Not while I'm around, and I will be forever." Caboose let a single tear fall then.

"I hope so." He replied softly. "I really do." The two broke apart from their embrace, and Caboose stared at the floor again, while Tennessee stood up.

"I'll go and fix your helmet then." Tennessee murmured, and Caboose nodded. "You'd better get some sleep, hunh? It's getting late." She turned to leave, and Caboose jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

"Um, before you go …" He murmured, and she turned to face him curiously. Caboose met her gaze shyly, before kissing her on the cheek and letting her wrist fall to the side. "Um. I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned bashfully, and Tennessee's gaze softened, and she patted the Spartans arm.

"Sure thing. Bright and early, right?" Caboose nodded, and watched the Freelancer leave. He really hoped it wouldn't go wrong for him the following day.

Tennessee decided to stay up most of the night that night, tinkering with Cabooses helmet. By the time she had finished, it looked exactly how it did before the accident, and she turned her head to look at the time on the clock on her tacpad. 4:11. The Freelancer stood up, the helmet laid on her desk neatly, and she laid onto her bed, closing her eyes and drifting away.

This was it. She had to do it tomorrow or it could be too late.


	3. Merry Christmas?

Chapter 3

Merry Christmas?

The next morning, Caboose woke at 10am, however he didn't get up – he simply laid on his bed, his hands behind his head, and staring at the ceiling. He turned his head after a while, looking at the digital clock beside his bed, and sighed. It was 10:13, and he was bored, but he was a little too scared to get up. After a while, he forced himself upright, and yawned, slipping off of his bed and padding across his room, looking down at some drawings he had done of the Christmas tree, the Blue Team and the views towards Red Team's base. He sighed, and changed his clothes – he shoved on a blue shirt with his surname on the back, and some dark tracksuit bottoms, before leaving his room. He had exited just after Tennessee, in which he bumped into her.

"Oh God," He exclaimed, and reached around her waist to help her keep balance. Tennessee had reached for him too, and one of her arms were around his neck. "I- I'm really sorry." He stammered, and Tennessee smiled bashfully.

"It's okay." Caboose stared into her emerald eyes, and was about to do something formidable when Tucker walked out of his room and scoffed.

"Bow Chicka fucking Bow Wow," He muttered, a smirk following. "Get a fucking room." Tennessee stood up awkwardly and cleared her throat.

"He bumped into me and I lost my balance," She said quickly, one of Tucker's eyebrows raising. "That's all." Tucker rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah." He murmured. "I've heard that one before." Tennessee shot him a look, and he chuckled before raising a hand and walking away from them.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." He said, his back to them. "See you." Caboose's gaze rested on Tucker's back, before he looked at Tennessee, who gestured in the direction that Tucker went in.

"Let's go." She murmured, and the Cobalt Spartan nodded, following the Freelancer into the front room, where Church turned from Tex to look at him and Tennessee, but when the blue Spartan smiled, it was more towards Tennessee. Caboose wasn't too bothered about Church by this point – There was a lot of stuff that Tennessee had filled in that Church avoided, but there would always be the void where Church was.

The day passed quickly, and each member of the Blue Team told a funny story until two in the afternoon. At this time, the Reds called a Truce, and the two teams spent the day together. Tennessee had picked up on the habits of Grif and Simmons, as well as their newest recruit Mina, who she had introduced herself to. Mina was a shy, bashful young girl, who was rather small compared to the rest of the members of each team. She had short raven-coloured hair, and light blue eyes, as well as a nice smile that complemented her appearance. Tennessee stood on the base with Mina for a little while, talking about whatever it is girls talk about, the subjects wavering and changing every now and then. The topic eventually changed to love interests, and when Tennessee asked if Mina had anyone special, the young girl went bright red.

"Um, I don't like to talk about it." Mina murmured, looking away. Tennessee raised her eyebrows.

"Why not?" She asked, looking down at the younger Spartan. "It can't be that bad." Mina smiled a little, and had a faraway look in her eyes.

"I wish it wasn't." She said softly. "But everything's so awkward now." Tennessee raised her head.

"So it's someone within your team." She smiled when Mina was silent, and her blush deepened. "It's okay, I know how that feels." Mina looked up at her, almost astonished.

"You mean you like someone from Blue Team?" Tennessee chuckled at her surprised exclamation.

"I guess you could say that." She replied, looking back down at Mina. "But it's a very peculiar concept." Mina smiled, and looked over at Red Base. Mina seemed to put the hints and ideas together.

"Ooh, I see." She looked at Red Base again. "Well… I don't understand how it happened, or why, but…" She looked down, and hid her face behind her short hair. "But I like Sarge."

"Hoooly fucking shit." Tennessee and Mina turned to look at Grif, who's mouth was ajar.

"Grif!" Mina ran to him and grabbed his chest plate, forcing his face mere millimetres from hers. "If you say _anything_ to _anyone_ I will not hesitate to kill you!" Grif laughed.

"Hey, who you like is no problem to me." He winked at her, "Besides, I still owe you for that doosey with Simmons, so this is my repayment." Mina let go of him and smiled.

"Thanks, Grif." She punched his shoulder lightly. "I won't kill you, then." Tenn smiled at the two – now all she had to do was man up.

It was probably 1am by the time anyone actually got tired. Most of the people were drunk or tipsy, but only a few were sober - The ones who were consisted of Simmons, Sarge, Mina, Tennessee, Tex and Caboose. Tennessee and Caboose decided to head off to bed, but as they walked through the doorway, a slightly drunken Church trotted over to them and pushed Cabooses, back, causing him to stumble into Tennessee, in which she turned, her hands against his chest plate as he tumbled into her, practically pinning her to the wall.

"Yes!" Church jeered, stumbling to the side a little. "My plan fucking worked!" Tex rolled her eyes, and nodded to the two.

"What he's trying to say," She murmured. "Look up." Both Spartans looked up, and just as Caboose had feared, there was mistletoe hanging loosely from the ceiling. Tennessee, however, figured that maybe this would work out well. The two of them looked at each other, and Caboose blushed hard, looking away for a moment. Tennessee touched his arm lightly, in which he looked at her shyly.

"It'll only take a second." She said, and put a hand on his chest plate, pulling him towards her and placing a kiss on his lips. Maybe she lied, it took longer than a second, but that was Caboose, not her. When they broke apart, Caboose stared at her for a moment, before turning and scurrying off down the hallway. Tennessee didn't meet the eye contact of the others – she just walked away. Hopefully most of them were two pissed to remember this.

And she was right.

**A/N:** Nyanyanya. That's the end for "All I want for Christmas". If you want more, please do read "All is Hell That Ends Well" If you haven't already. This is a _vital_ part to "All is Hell That Ends Well", as this ties in with the story. The smashed visor is mentioned, as is the kiss. You don't need to, though. I would just love to have some more insight, as an author. :3 Good day!


End file.
